


The Return

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Tom and the crew return back to the Alpha-Quadrant and must deal with the fall out over the return





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Set Around - Two years after the date of endgame assumes that episode didn’t happen.  
> Disclaimer - Paramount owns Voyager and its characters. I've only borrowed the characters to satisfy my own creative urges.  
> Comments - Comments the good the bad and the ugly & for the direction of this story would be kindly accepted. As I am going to continue this story after over a decade break from fan-fiction.

There on the screen was Own Paris, his eyes looked puff and his face appeared tear stained. Tom knew instantly something was wrong. "Dad. What'’s wrong?" ‘You never cry,’ he added silently to himself. His farther had asked that all senior staff including the Doctor, Seven and Neelix were on the bridge. Tom’s farther sobbed not caring that this was not what Paris men did. He whispered "I’m sorry Thomas." So softly that the crew of Voyager strained to hear it. Tom felt a dread and looked at his wife sitting at the Engineering console. Their little girl was with Megan Delaney, who was watching her and Naomi. Tom was scared.

"Voyager. This is Admiral Lacarno. He has come up with the final plans for the Voyager crew." Admiral Paris then let another elderly man on to the screen. "Captain Janeway. Voyager Crew." Janeway looked at the man knowing his reputation and how much this man had changed since what had happen to his son Nic. "I’m here to tell you of the final decision of the Starfleet board. " She nodded for him to continue. "It has been decided that Starfleet crew can continue their service or retire, their choice of course, some will be getting promotions. The Marquis crew will receive pardons and if they chose to they can do training to be Starfleet officers. However all promotions and ranks given to them are to be removed, in particular those of Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Torres. She will be expected to go back as a Cadet and finish her training. If Chakotay decides to stay he will be made a lieutenant and can stay with your ship if you so choose."

A few people on the bridge looked angry. But nobody missed Tom’s fidgeting. If Chakotay stayed he would lose Conn. Maybe that was what his farther was sad about. Then again who was he fooling - nobody. He spared a sympathetic look at his wife. He heard the Captain's next question. "What about the others that aren’t Starfleet or Marquis? What of the Doctor?"

The Admiral sighed then started to answer the question. "The Doctor will go to Jupiter station to help Doctor Zimmerman. If he chooses to he can allow the Hologram to return back to service on Voyager once the re-fit is finished. That is if you want him back." The crew heard a sigh of relief from the Doctor at least he wouldn't die. The Admiral was continuing. "A sister of Annika Hansen's farther has decided to allow her to stay with her. They are both expected to live on a colony near the neutral territory. Of course after she answers a few questions. As for the Talixian Neelix, he too will have to answer a few questions, before his release. What he chooses to do is his business. If he chose to be a member of your crew he too will be expected to go the academy. I would recommend though he too should look for a place to stay either in or near the neutral territory." The Talxain was sad he would have to think about what he had been told. The Admiral hadn't finished though. "And Thomas Paris….."

‘Oh God' Tom thought, he couldn't speak. For once glad he didn't make a smart-ass comment, it was the Captain that talked for him. "He's a member of my Starfleet crew. Why are you mentioning him among the non-aligned groups?"

The Admiral didn’t even try and hide his evil grin. "Paris is after all a prisoner. Why wouldn't he be included in that group." The others gasped as Tom hung his head. "He will be remanded to finish the rest of his sentence and the six months off his sentence that had been deemed he would get for his help stands. Meaning he only has a year to go on his sentence, He will not be receiving parole."

"No." was all the Captain said. The commander spoke as well. "That'’s not fair. He’s worked hard here."

The Admiral looked at them. "Captain, I recommend you tell Chakotay to keep quiet, unless he would like to risk our gracious offer considering he was the Captain of the Marquis ship. And I haven’t finished yet." He paused to make sure nobody was talking. "It's come to our attention that he has married while on this voyage. As a prisoner that marriage will be null and void. As you know prisoners are not allowed to marry during their sentences. That will be all for now. Admiral Paris would like to talk again"

"Nooooooooooo." Came from Tom. "You can't... You can't do that... Miral, B'Elanna, Nooo..."

A door could be heard to shut before Tom'’s dad started talking. ""I'’m sorry I didn’t know they kept me out of the loop till yesterday. If I had known it was going to be like this I wouldn’t have prayed for your return. Tom as far as your marriage goes, B'Elanna and your daughter are welcome to stay with us.""

But all that could be heard from the helm was "No. No. No." It didn’t take the Doctor to tell them that Tom was in shock. Realising his son was not listening he turned his conversation to the Captain and B'Elanna. "Kathryn, B'Elanna, please look after him. Please don’t let him do anything stupid. And B’Elanna my offer stands you are a Paris and that’s that. I have to go I’ll try and contact you in a few days. Before all this happens. I want to try something."

Tom was still doing his mantra when his wife and Kathryn came to him. The Doctor had been into the ready room and replicated a hypo-spray that contained a sedative and applied it to Tom. It was then that he said his first words that made sense. "I can'’t go back. I want to die. I can’t go back again."

"I'’ll transfer him to sickbay." The Doctor said, he didn’t need to add that it was for Tom’s safety, since they would need to enforce a suicide watch on him.

The captain nodded. "Tell me when he can talk I want to have a meeting about this."

The Doctor nodded as they left in a transporter beam. She turned around to look at B’Elanna, and nodded knowing that she would want to be with her husband. And that was what they were husband and wife, no matter what Starfleet said. She then turned to look at the rest of the bridge, at Harry, Chakotay and Tuvok in particular. "We need to find a solution to save him." They nodded Tom wouldn’t be able to survive in prison this time after knowing this freedom and having moved forward with his life. She sat down in her chair what should have been a day of joy was fastly turning into a day of sorrow for at least two people.


End file.
